Etienne Navarre
'Etienne Navarre '''was once the captain of the guard and the primary hero in the 1985 medieval fantasy film ''Ladyhawke. He is the lover of Isabeau and once a cursed victim of the Bishop of Aquila. He is a medieval French knight who wields a sword given by his father from the Crusades but also carries a crossbow and rides a black horse called Goliath. He also travels with a hawk who is his lover Isabeau. In the film, he is portrayed by Rutger Hauer. History Many years ago, when Isabeau first arrived to Aquila, many fell in love with her, including Navarre and the bishop. Isabeau was secretly bethrothed to Navarre and when the Bishop discovered of the affair, he was furious. Navarre and Isabeau fled but were hunted and captured by the Bishop. Through the powers of darkness and a deal made with Satan, the bishop cursed the two lovers: by day, Isabeau becomes a hawk and by night, Navarre becomes a wolf. Though they had been together every day for the last two years, only a split second at sunrise would they see each other in human form. Navarre planned revenge against the bishop and vowed to kill him, even though the curse would go on forever. He met a young thief called Philippe who was the only one who escaped from the dungeons of Aquila and Navarre planned to use him to sneak into Aquila and kill the bishop. While travelling, Navarre and Isabeau, in hawk form, become injured and Navarre orders Philippe to bring Isabeau to a castle inhabited by a drunk priest called Imperius who would heal her wounds. When Philippe brought her to him, he learns of the curse and learns that Imperius was the one who drunkenly told the Bishop of the affair and was partly blamed for the curse. To redeem himself, Imperius tells Navarre that the curse will be broken during an eclipse and Navarre and Isabeau have a chance to confront the Bishop in human form and the curse will be broken. Navarre refuses to listen and rides to Aquila. The bishop sends a wolf hunter to kill Navarre in wolf form but fails. The morning of the eclipse, Navarre still does not believe the curse will break and decides to have Imperius kill Isabeau to free her of her suffering. Philippe unlocks the doors to the cathedral and Navarre charges in on Goliath and proceeds to kill the bishop. Marquet charges in behind him and the two knights engage in a duel. Navarre begins to believe in Imperius' prophecy but also believes that the priest killed Isabeau and decides to continue with his original plan. He kills Marquet and corners the Bishop. The bishop taunts him saying the curse will go on forever but Navarre tells him that Isabeau is dead and proceeds to strike but is stopped by a voice... Isabeau. The prophecy was fulfilled and Navarre grabbed the bishop and made him stare at the both at the both of them, thus breaking the curse. Isabeau sternly walks towards the bishop and silently breaks off with him forever. The bishop tries to stab Isabeau but Navarre hurls his sword at the bishop, piercing him against the altar, killing him. Navarre then thanks Imperius and Philippe for helping them and joyfully embraces his lover. Category:Knights Category:In Love Category:Cursed Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Successful Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Vengeful Category:Arthurian Category:Animal Kindness Category:Vigilante Category:Tragic Category:Elementals Category:Lethal